the_omcfandomcom-20200214-history
The OMC Dictionary
Welcome to the OMC Dictionary! Here are the definitions of all the OMC words you want to know the meaning of. These words shall be alphabetized to make it easier to find them. If you wish to add a word or phrase, make sure you follow this rule and keep everything neat and alphabetized. You are also allowed to talk on the sections themselves, but please italicize whatever you are saying and leave your nickname at the end of your commentary, so it looks like this: Insert Message Here '~ Nickname ' Please keep your commentary on the very bottom of the word's section, and make sure your comment is on topic, i.e, keep a comment about mary-sues in the mary-sue section. Small, one sentence commentary—that expresses nearly everyone's opinions about the topic—is allowed in the middle of the sections, but please keep this kind of commentary at a low rate. Beyond Monstro City Just to make this clear, 'Monstro City' is the little in-game city on Moshi Monsters. 'Beyond Monstro City', formerly known as 'Outside Monstro City' before the Staff changed it without any warning or notice—because they do not value their consumers' opinions—is OMC's real name. If you're browsing through the OMC Forum categories and don't see "OMC", that's probably because OMC is an acronym for Beyond Monstro City. Name Rebellions ' Because the staff did ''not ''tell the Outsiders that they were randomly coming up with these stupid names, lots of Outsiders made rebellions. As you may know, to lock a thread it has to have 4,000 comments. Well, lots of Outsiders made a deal to the Staff; if they locked the thread then the Staff would consider changing the name. Well, the Outsiders tried very hard on it AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! :D The staff deleted the thread and made everyone who participated placed on mods. -_- Starburst once got a message from staff as follows: ''Hi! '' ''We have received many complaints about the new name changes to many of the forum categories. '' ''We have changed the names because it is more appealing to Monstro City's brand new players. If you are not happy with the changes, we suggest that you contact us and we will look into it. '' ''Happy Monstering! ''-The Moshi Staff '' Caticorn A caticorn is a hybrid between a cat and a unicorn. It is one of the mythical animals in OMC. It is described as being a cat with a unicorn horn on its head and is very wise and majestic. There is even a Caticorn Club, created by Catz. The Club members have recently learned that there are also Rainbow Caticorns, which are very rare. These are created when two caticorns of opposite, or close of opposite colors of the color wheel mate and have a babyicorn—what Catz likes to call a baby caticorn. Any questions? Ask Catz, the Outsider, da Caticorn Expert. -3- Chainfail Chainmail, or "chainfail" as some like to call it, is a message passed on and on—and on and on and on and on and on. Not many chainfails are in OMC, but who knows if a scared kid will come to OMC and post some insane chainfail in the near future. The difference between chainfail and spam is that chainfail contains a variation of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or die!!!", whilst spam does not. There is also a thing called a chainwin, which is basically a reverse chainfail. A chainwin has many variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or nothing will happen and nobody will come and kill you in your sleep". Example of a chainfail: I HAVE NO EYES. IM DEAD. I AM NAMED BOB. I LIVE IN A CELL WITH NO WINDOWS OR DOORS. IF U DONT PASS MY MESSAGE ON TO 468 MORE PPL BY THE NEXT HOUR, I WILL FIND UR HOUSE AND KILL UR PARENTS AND EAT THEIR INSIDES WHILE I SUCK ON YOUR BONES FOR DESSERT Example of a chainwin: I am Bob. I am a creepy guy who scares kids into thinking I'm dead and that I have no eyes and live in a blocked cell. Pass this on to 468 people by the next hour or nothing will happen and your life will continue on as normal. Charries "Charrie" is short for "character". They are pretend people/animals/creatures/other living things or semi-living things that you control. You make your charries move and talk, and you also use them in roleplays. Chats and interactions between two or multiple charries are called "charrie chats". There are a few things you need to remember when making a charrie. First off, you need to give it a name, age, gender, looks, and personality. You can add details later. You also want to make sure that your charrie isn't overly-perfect Mary-Sue (or Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male) and actually has some flaws. DA DA, stylized by many as dA, stands for 'deviantART', a website where you chat, post your artwork and make journal entries. ''Lots ''of Outsiders have a dA. OMC says 'dA' a lot and many newbie Outsiders don't know what it means, which is perfectly okay. Recently, the deviantART staff has been on a banning spree, where lots and lots of Outsiders have been banned from dA. Very few Outsiders remain with a dA account. Sometimes, Outsiders use this site to avoid the Moshi Monsters filter, allowing them to chat freely. ''Not to be confused with the D. A., which stands for Dumbledore's Army in Harry Potter. Many Outsiders like the movies you know. ''~ Dash''' Discussion A discussion is the main, and only, way to communicate on OMC and all the other categories. Anyone can make a discussion, about anything. To make one, just click the bar at the top or bottom of any page of any category, the one that says "New Discussion", and in the title box, type in the title of your discussion. Then, in the text box below, type in whatever it is you want to type, and click the bottom button—the one that says "Post"—when you are done. Congrats, you made a discussion. It's perfectly okay if someone doesn't comment on your discussion, it happens to all of us. Just make a new one later. There are also special threads—"thread" is a nickname for discussion—called Stickies, in which you can read about in the S section. If you are new to OMC, the first thread you should make is a Newbie Thread, in which you state that you are new. I'm sure we'd be happy to have you. Epical 'Epical' is simply another word for 'epic'. It is unknown who first used this word. For example: "Catz's Epical Charrie Chat" Filter The filter, or what the Moshi Staff call it, The M3WL or Moshi Masters Word List, is when the Staff stop random words, as well as inappropriate words, and curse words from being posted. Usually, a message pops up that copies your original message, but highlights the words the Staff do not like. You can't post those words/that word here. Try again. '' Basically, it's the filter that stops you from saying what you want to say. The old filter had...well, not that much of a filter. A great example is this forum from the last page of OMC here. Lots of Outsiders have started peaceful rebellions against the Filter. The Staff, however, who do not take suggestions from any child who plays this game, delete the rebellion forum. This does sound harsh and unfair, because it is and it's stupid. ''And the Moshi Staff torture us with every filter they have. It gets worse and worse! ~Starburst It isn't actually a matter of the staff disliking words, it's a matter of how the filter is built. You see, lots of little kids play Moshi and go on the forums, so the filter was made to let most simple words through - because they're the words that little kids use. When you enter a certain amount of complex words, or a single complex word numerous times, the filter becomes confused and can only guess that you're attempting to sneak a bad word through, thus it blocks it. So it isn't really the staff's fault. And you can't expect them to add a patch for the handful of people on the forums that want to use complex words, because that's just unreasonable on your part. Please note, however, that this is the ONLY thing that I will side with the staff on. Everything else is their fault.' ' '~Chill/Muffin' Hacker A hacker is a person that breaks into your account and messes with your things. When you're being hacked, you cannot log into your account because the hacker on it is mistaken as you and you are mistaken as a hacker, when it's really vice versa. The safest way to protect you from a hacker is to constantly changing your password, maybe each month. Are you worried about hackers? Never fear, the OMC Incident Log is here! Find up-to-date news about trolls, hackers, and more on it! Leet Leet, or l33t, is the use of numbers or symbols in the place of letters. Leet is commonly used by n00bs, trolls, and spammers, but can be written for fun, too. Numbers are also used to replace multiple letters for convenient writing, such as m8 (mate). Leet can also be written with text talk, by using the suffix 'xor', i.e, haxor, suxxor, by removing letters, i.e, yu, yeh, or by using purposeful misspellings, i.e, teh, pwned. Here is a list of some basic l33t symbols and what letters they represent: 0 = o 1 = l 3 = e 4 = a 7 = t Some common uses of leet in OMC are m8, yeh, and gr8. Mary-Sue A Mary-Sue is a person or animal who has no flaws and is absolutely perfect. This is also called a Gary Stu, if your charrie is a male. Here is a vague example of a Mary-Sue's form: ''Name: PRINCESS AWESOME BEAUTIFUL GREAT PERFECT ROSE Age: 16 AND NOBODY ELSE CAN BE THAT AGE BECAUSE I'M EPIC AND ROSE IS PERFECT AND IT'S THE BEST AGE EVER moshi-angry Gender: FEMALE AND NOBODY CAN BE FEMALE APART FROM HER Looks: PERFECT PRETTY BLOND HAIR AND SUPER COOL CRYSTAL SPARKLY PERFECT BLUE EYES FLAWLESS SKIN NO CUTS NO SCARS NO NOTHING Personality: AWESOME RICH PRINCESS BEAUTIFUL SWEET STYLISH KIND TALENTED PERFECT IMPORTANT Powers: EVERY POWER EVERYONE ELSE HAS AND SO MUCH MORE Talents'': EVERYTHING'' Weaknesses: NOTHING Family: HER MOMS A HUGE CELEBRITY AND THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD AND HER DAD'S THE KING AND THE LEAD SINGER OF EVERY ROCK BAND IN THE WORLD AND HER SISTER IS A PRINCESS AND TOGETHER THEY ARE THE MOST FAMOUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD BUT SHE IS MORE FAMOUS BUT HER SISTER IS SECOND Boyfriend: A SUPER HOT PRINCE NAMED PRINCE AMAZING HANDSOME IMPORTANT CHARMING WITH BEAUTIFUL BLOND HAIR AND SPARKLING BLUE EYES WANTS TO GIVE ROSE THE WHOLE WORLD AND DOES BECAUSE THEY ARE MAGICAL TOGETHER HE IS PERFECT LIKE HER BUT NOT AS PERFECT AS HER ALL THE GIRLS ARE JEALOUS OF ROSE BECAUSE SHE DATES HIM AND THEY DON'T moshi-tonguemoshi-grinmoshi-grinmoshi-grin Other: SHE AND HER SIS WERE ADOPTED AND WERE TREATED LIKE QUEENS AT THEIR OLD FAMILY AND STILL ARE moshi-grin Now what are you waiting for? Go get some money! Charries as Mary-Sues, unless they are joke charries and not used in proper role-plays, are not allowed and not accepted in OMC. Please note the 'looks' section of the form does not mean to tease any blonde-hair blue-eyes people in real life, nor does it mean to imply that all charries that have blonde hair and blue eyes are Mary-Sues. Mary-Sues are often used in Pokemon roleplays and OCs. Most Pokemon Mary-Sues have irregular powers and many, many legendaries. An Outsider once saw a Mary-Sue once who was dating 3 brothers and had an Arceus as a father and was pregnant with a Jirachi's child... and it was genuine. Here is a vague example of a Pokemon Mary Sue. Name: Rose Diamond Gender: Female Age: Never ages. Immortal. Arceus loves Rose and wants to give her the whole world. Looks: Like a god. So pretty, blue eyes that will hypnotize you and keep you held. Long locks that can change the weather by how she swishes her hair. SO AMAZINGLY. Personality: SO KIND AND FUNNY, EVERYBODY LOVES HER. Talents: Can command everything, RULES EARTH. Strengths: HAD ALL 700 POKEMON SINCE SHE WAS BORN FROM LATIAS AND LATIOS. Weakness: SHE IS LIKE SO SUPER COOL, SO LIKE WHEN SHE GETS TO HER 18TH BIRTHDAY SHE LIKE DIES OR SOMETHING. Family: She is related to everyone, the mother of all peeps. GOD IS HER FATHER AND EVERYONE IS HER CHILDREN. JIRACHI IS HER SISTER AND THEY HAVE TEA AND CAKEYS. ---------- It does not count when the charrie looks fabulous, ''but works for it and has a horrid personality. ''Is it me or do most example Mary-Sues have the name Rose? ~Starburst I guess Rose is a popular name for oh-so-perfect people. '''-:- Charm -:-''' That's an insult to all things Steven Universe because if you describe Rose Quartz (who to me looks like Pearl's deranged sister) in a form...weeellllllllllllll....'~Starburst'' Match-make This is when two or more people decide to make their desired charries a couple. Usually, the two people make their charries "meet" and getting to know each other and, under their owners control, eventually there will be a new couple. Usually, match-making leads to charrie shipping (you can read about that in the OMC Shippings page) for example, Hertex. (Dash's Charrie, Vortex shipped with Chatter's Charrie, Hero) Mods Mods, or moderation, is when the Staff stop you from posting for a while, because they think you've done something wrong. NOTE: THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN BEING SUSPENDED FROM THE FORUMS OR HAVING YOUR ACCOUNT SUSPENDED. The staff say that they will approve your message but they rarely ever do, since they're very strict and huge wads of gum. The exact message they give you is: Thanks! Your message will be approved as soon as possible. Then they have a picture of an ordinary Katsuma all happy and smug because staff are stupid. Moshi Icons Moshi Icons are the little green or red faces above the comment box on the forums. They can be used to express one's emotions or to troll, but sadly, OMC does not enjoy Moshi Icons around. OMC isn't bothered by the icons, unless people overuse the icons, as they give some people headaches from their brightness, but mostly because some others find them annoying or prefer using normal emotes. People don't understand I hate icons and continue to annoy me. ''~Starburst'' These icons in the picture on the right, in order from left to right, are moshi-grin, moshi-sad, moshi-plain, moshi-tongue, moshi-worried, moshi-angry, and moshi-smile. Most newbies, once they get to know OMC, stop using the icons and understand, although they continue using few. People who overuse the icons usually just do it to annoy and cause trouble for OMC and keep doing it. They are classified as n00bs or trolls depending on their desires and other circumstances. Trolls will use Moshi Icons mainly to arouse conflict in OMC. Noobs will use Moshi Icons to prove that they're better than everyone else. Nameless Threads There is a way to make Nameless Threads: In the title box, type this in: [ ] and when you post it, it will have no title. To get to a nameless thread, type in the number code in the box above the website. Alas, if you do this, you'll probably get put on mods and the thread will be deleted. So don't try it. Or you can type moshi-grin, moshi-plain, or any other icon, and blank thread open. '~Starburst'' Newbie A "newbie" is someone who has newly joined OMC and is still learning their way around. They often use icons and more often then not, rather poor grammar, but, unlike n00bs, are willing to change their ways and make friends. Newbies also call people by their usernames often. Here is an example of a newbie: Newbie: hey fake 46 person will you add me and meybe show me around (insert multiple moshi-icons which blinds everyone forever) Noobs Noobs, or n00bs, are similar to newbies. They refuse to use understandable words and use icons continuously, but, unlike newbies, claim that they are doing something right and proceed to troll everyone who does it differently (even though the n00b is the one doing it wrong). Like newbies, they call people by their usernames. Noobs trash up OMC by posting pointless threads and spamming every discussion they can click onto with thousands of icons. They are usually suspended by the staff for their rudeness and bad language. Noobs and trolls are not the same. Noobs do the bad-grammar-lol stuff to prove that they are right and the best and that everyone else is wrong and the worst, when it's actually vice versa. Trolls, on the other hand, do bad-grammar-lol to annoy and intimidate people, so they can gain power over social media sites and even the internet itself. Noobish can be written with unreadable phrases and sentences, excessive exclamation marks, a bunch of capital letters, swear words, poor grammar, leet or l33t, and a bunch of L's and O's. Original An "Original" isn't an OMC word, but a word used by all the categories. An original is a person who has been in the forum from when it was created, until now, or at least four years or more. These are very rare people to find. Outsiders An "Outsider" is a member of OMC. To officially be an Outsider, you must have joined OMC, and learned the basic rules. For a list of all the Outsiders, their personalities and more, go to: http://the-omc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Outsiders Regular A "regular" is also a word used by all categories, which means a person who has been in the forum for more than a year, or is known throughout the category. Roleplay A roleplay is a post-by-post story. In a roleplay, you have one or more characters to control. You make them do things as long as it fits with the plotline. These are sort of like charrie chats, Here is an example of a roleplay between Ace and Rawr: Ace: The girl snuck quietly through the dark alleyway, unsure of the contents it held. Rawr: A woman, seemingly twenty years of age, saw the girl through the corner of her teal eye. She approached the girl carefully, perhaps she was lost or hurt. Ace: The girl turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her, and looked up to see the woman. "Who are you?" She asked. Role-plays have plots, forms to fill out about your charries and also rules and sometimes limited spaces for certain types of charries (for example, fire elementals, evil charries) Rox Rox is not an OMC word; it's a Moshi Monsters word. It's the in-game currency used in Moshi Monsters that you can earn by playing games, doing quests, etc. You can buy many in-game items with Rox. However, in OMC, sometimes we make virtual shops, and the currency we sometimes use is rox because OMC is full of different people in different places and different currencies. In my opinion, Rox are stupid. '~Starburst'' Secret Category '''This is information about the Secret Category of Forums, and so should not be taken as something from just OMC. Many old categories, after time passed by, got deleted. There was one category, Moshi vBCms Comments (er something), referred to as the Secret Category, which used to have an existing link, but the said link just lead to the main forum page. There was a time where everyone was going there, because apparently, one could still make threads there. There was one thing that everyone liked about that place—there is no filter. Everyone could type what they wanted, even though no one could comment on newly created discussions. Eventually, everyone who went there was put on mods. Moral of the story—don't go there. The link to the category has expired. Signatures Lots of Outsiders use signatures, also known as siggys or sigs. They add a design with their name on it, add colors and stuff, then add a motto. For example: { ~ .:. -:- ~ = Catz = ~ -:- .:. ~ } ---Meowing until the end--- Extreme Signatures Extreme signatures are just as they sound. Very long, colorful, and original. These take a long time to make. Spam Spam is a message that is posted constantly on forums in hopes of getting rox and membership. OMC and other categories recently had a spam outbreak. Spam, however, is NOT the same as chainmail. (or chainfail, as I like to call it). Spam does not contain variations of "pass this on to insert-number-here people or you will die!!!", while chainfail does. Here is an example of spam: Copy and paste this on ten different forums, log out then press A, log back in and you should have 1,00,000 rox and a membership. IT WORKS!!! '' The spam above has been found nearly everywhere in OMC. Thankfully, the spam there is decreasing. Sticky A sticky is a discussion in which the Moshi Staff decided to make a "popular" entertainment discussion. Usually, if someone doesn't comment on a discussion, it'll just get pushed back by other threads until it's off the first page, and on the second page (and it keep getting pushed back until someone comments). Well, that's the point of the sticky. You can't push it off the first and center page no matter how hard you try. It'll just stay there, unmoveable, and that's why it's called a sticky. Some usual topics you can find on a sticky are game threads, in which commenters can participate in a virtual game, such as Two Truths and One Lie or Drop, or informational threads, such as the Moshi Rules. Most stickies are made by staff members themselves (you can recognize a staff member because there is a small gold box entitled "staff" on it under every comment made by a staff member) but some fortunate Outsiders have made threads that ended up as stickies. I made on myself, but not one OMC. Finding a sticky is really easy, because instead of being peachy pink colored, like most threads, the bars for the discussions are slime green, and say "sticky" on it. They are ALWAYS on the top of the page, whichever page you are. That's why it's impossible to ignore one. Suspension Suspension is when your account is banned from the forums. Suspension periods last from a few months to forever, and many Outsiders have backups to prevent them from being unable to comment on OMC. Suspension is not the same as Mods, however. When you are on Mods, you can create a discussion and comment, but the duscussion/comment will not show up. If your account is suspended, you cannot create a new discussion, and the comment box will be invisible to you. Trolls Trolls are attention-seeking people who use moshi-icons excessively (which means not just one, lots of them. One's fine unless they are told not to) They usually use bad grammar just for fun, but not all of them. They sometimes refuse to behave, and get angry easily. The main difference between a troll and a n00b is that a troll trolls to irritate people and cause conflict, whilst n00bs troll to prove that they're the best at something they're the worst at. Every Outsider knows how to deal with trolls: ignore them, and only talk to them if necessary. Some Outsiders forget this when a troll actually comes, which is every once in a while, sadly. Here is an example of a troll: ''UR SO MEEN (moshi icons) 'A LITTLE NOTE TO OUTSIDERS AND PEOPLE READING THIS: '''This is not meant to offend anybody. For example, if you like Moshi icons and are offended by the fact that OMC doesn't like them, we apologize. WiP "WIP" is an abbreviation for "work in progress". It is mainly used in the titles of stories and pictures, to signal that they are incomplete. This is an example of a WIP: This image isn't colored, and is a sketch. Most WIPs are not colored and are drawn very simply, with more details coming into the finished product. Most WIPs are complicated drawings, or just drawings to signal that, yes, you ''are drawing something and not slacking off.